Capacitors based on energy storage at a charged electrode-electrolyte interface (i.e., the double layer) are widely used in applications requiring power densities greater than batteries and energy densities greater than electrolytic capacitors. High surface area activated carbon is commonly used as the electrode in these electrochemical capacitors. Double-layer capacitors are grouped in the general classification of electrochemical capacitors. Electrical storage devices utilizing pseudocapacitance as the storage mechanism (e.g., RuO.sub.2) or polymer electrode redox-based systems are also electrochemical capacitors. Electrochemical capacitors are being slated for uses as diverse as pulse power, bridge power, and load leveling for various applications including electric vehicles and cellular communications. As electrochemical capacitors become more prevalent, higher capacitance and high temperature stability become desirable properties for new devices.